The present invention relates generally to medical methods, devices, and systems. In particular, the present invention relates to methods, devices, and systems for the endovascular, percutaneous, or minimally invasive surgical treatment of bodily tissues, such as tissue approximation or valve repair. More particularly, the present invention relates to repairing heart valves and venous valves, and devices and methods for removing or disabling mitral valve repair components through minimally invasive procedures.
Surgical repair of bodily tissues often involves tissue approximation and fastening of such tissues in the approximated arrangement. When repairing valves, tissue approximation includes coapting the leaflets of the valves in a therapeutic arrangement which may then be maintained by fastening or fixing the leaflets. Such coaptation can be used to treat regurgitation which most commonly occurs in the mitral valve.
Mitral valve regurgitation is characterized by retrograde flow from the left ventricle of a heart through an incompetent mitral valve into the left atrium. During a normal cycle of heart contraction (systole), the mitral valve acts as a check valve to prevent oxygenated blood from flowing back into the left atrium. In this way, oxygenated blood is pumped into the aorta through the aortic valve. Mitral valve regurgitation can significantly decrease the pumping efficiency of the heart, placing the patient at risk of severe, progressive heart failure.
Mitral valve regurgitation can result from a number of different mechanical defects in the mitral valve or the left ventricular wall. The valve leaflets, the valve chordae which connect the leaflets to the papillary muscles, the papillary muscles themselves, or the left ventricular wall may be damaged or otherwise dysfunctional. Commonly, the valve annulus may be damaged, dilated, or weakened, limiting the ability of the mitral valve to close adequately against the high pressures of the left ventricle.
The most common treatments for mitral valve regurgitation rely on valve replacement or repair including leaflet and annulus remodeling, the latter generally referred to as valve annuloplasty. One technique for mitral valve repair which relies on suturing adjacent segments of the opposed valve leaflets together is referred to as the “bow-tie” or “edge-to-edge” technique. While all these techniques can be effective, they usually rely on open heart surgery where the patient's chest is opened, typically via a sternotomy, and the patient placed on cardiopulmonary bypass. The need to both open the chest and place the patient on bypass is traumatic and has associated high mortality and morbidity.
In some patients, a fixation device can be installed into the heart using minimally invasive techniques. The fixation device can hold the adjacent segments of the opposed valve leaflets together and may reduce mitral valve regurgitation. One such device used to clip the anterior and posterior leaflets of the mitral valve together is the MitraClip® fixation device, sold by Abbott Vascular, Santa Clara, Calif., USA.